


You’re Fast, and Smart, and Beautiful

by TunaTrash



Category: TDP - Fandom, The Dragon Prince
Genre: Episode 4, F/M, Season 3, Shipping, scene rewriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: So, I’m quarantined rn and I thought I might start writing some fanfic. This isn’t as much fan fiction as writing practice. This is just a written version of the scene in The Dragon Prince Season 3 Episode 4 where Rayla finally breaks down and Callum comforts her.Anyway! This is probably really bad, but please enjoy!
Relationships: Rayla and Callum, Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You’re Fast, and Smart, and Beautiful

The light of the moon shined down on the oasis and the air was chilly like Nyx had said it would be, but it was nothing Rayla couldn’t handle. Rayla laid on the ground with her back to Callum, she could tell by the sound of his breathing that he was already asleep, as well as Zym.

Rayla, however, couldn’t seem to find that sleep.

Instead she watched the different kinds of plants and flora waving slightly in the wind while she absentmindedly rubbed the necklace Ethari had given her while she and Callum were at Silvergrove, her home. Former home.

Rayla’s heart twisted bitterly and her hand tightened on the moon opal. She blinked rapidly as tears began to fill here eyes. Her emotions threatening to overwhelm her as thoughts and memories all came crashing down on her.

She remembered helping take care of the Shadow Paws and Moon Striders. She remembered Ethari helping her when she was afraid at night or missed her parents.

She remembered Runaan.

Even though Runaan had always been tough on her, she was always able to tell he cared for her. He had been the one to train Rayla and even had been the one to invite her onto the assassin team to avenge the Dragon King.

Rayla felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks as her hands began to tremble. Now he was gone though. If she knew he was going to die that night, than she would’ve wanted to say so many more things to him. She wouldn’t have the last time she saw him be when they were fighting. It hurt even more that a part of the reason Runaan had been fighting so hard was because he just wanted to get back to Ethari. Now he couldn’t.

Rayla knew she couldn’t stop it now as her emotions finally overflowed and she began to sob quietly. It hurt so bad knowing how much things had changed worse just the day before in Silvergrove. She didn’t know how long she had been crying for, but before long she heard slight movement beside her.

“Rayla?” It was Callum, “Did you say something?” She heard him ask as he sat up and looked at her. Rayla didn’t know what to do. She sat up as well when she heard Callum crawling towards her. “You okay?” He asked, his voice growing worried. “Rayla, it’s okay-“ Callum said as he reached out a hand to her.

Something inside Rayla snapped when she felt Callum’s fingers brush against her shoulder and she suddenly stood up. Her hand quickly grabbed the closest thing to her, the pillow she had been using, and threw it at Callum. “Get away from me!” She yelled at him, hitting him with the pillow as she ran off.

Rayla couldn’t remember the last time somebody tried to comfort her with physical contact. All she knew is that it had been very long ago and most likely with Ethari when she was scared or hurt. Rayla felt stupid feeling like she wanted, like she needed comfort through a hug, or something to help her through right now. That only made her feel more determined to push Callum away. What would Runaan say? A Moonshadow Elf should be able to take care of themselves at this point.

She didn’t run far before sitting down a couple of yards away from the pool of water that gave life to all the plants around her in the oasis. She pulled her hood over her head when she head Callum coming up from behind her and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

“Please leave me alone!” She said sharply, trying to hide her face as Callum sat by her. “I don’t want you to see me like this!” Callum looked at her with a gentle smile and leaned a little closer to her, “I don’t care that you’re crying,” He said, trying to be supporting, “I’m here with you.”

He rested his hand on Rayla’s arm again.

And she pushed away again.

Rayla pushes Callum with one hand as she stood up, briskly taking a couple steps away from him. “I’m a mess...” She said, her voice trembling with effort as she tried to regain control of her emotions. Callum stood up and took a step towards her, “No you’re not, it’s okay-“

“I’ve lost everything!” Rayla interrupted him, whirling around and looking him in the eyes before facing away from him again. “There’s nowhere I belong now...” She stood there quietly as Callum walked closer to her. “That’s not true Rayla.” He said, determines to help her, “You’re just going through a hard time, that’s all.”

Callum tried to touch her arm comfortingly.

Rayla pulled away from him sharply.

“That’s not all!” Rayla snapped, her cheeks were wet with tears as she looked back at Callum. “It’s me! It’s my fault! I failed them! I let them all down!” She kicked a small rock as hard as she could, knocking it into the pool of water with a splash. All of the emotions inside all bubbling out in anger and hurt. “They were right to reject me.”

Rayla sat down at the water’s edge, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her knees close to her chest. “I’m not good enough and I never will be-“

“Shut up!”

Rayla’s eyes opened in surprise at Callum’s response and she struggled over what to say at first before looking back at him and finally uttering out a confused, “Wait, what?”

“Just shut up!” Callum repeated, looking down at her without a single trace of a smile on his face, “You’re talking crazy! Just listen to me! You’re to good to feel this bad about yourself!” He said as Rayla turned looked away, glaring at the water as he continued, “I know that,”

Callum took her hand in his.

She didn’t pull away.

“and you should know that!” Callum said as he pulled Rayla to her feet, not letting go of her hand. “You have true courage.” He said, a smile beginning to crack on his face once more. “I’ve seen you get knocked down so many times before, and every. single. time. you get back up again.” Rayla felt her face growing warm as she looked into Callum’s green eyes, “That’s really strength.”

Callum let go of Rayla’s hand, though at this point, she wished he hadn’t. “Plus,” He said, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Rayla mischievously, “you’re ten times funnier than any human I know.”

Rayla couldn’t help but smile as she chuckled, rubbing her eye with one hand. Callum’s grin grew wider at her laugh before stepping back to Rayla, “See? You know you’re amazing. You’re smart, and fast, and beautiful...” He said as he took off Rayla’s hood. Rayla looked surprised at first before smiling, her ears pricking up a little.

“Rayla, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met...”

Silence finally came between them. Rayla’s eyes slowly left Callum’s eyes and fell to his lips. She took a slow, small step forward before glancing up at his eyes than back at his lips. She didn’t know what she was doing, but before she knew it, she pressed her lips to Callum’s.

Rayla pulled away from him after a couple of seconds and smiled warmly at the prince. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw how stiff and surprised Callum looked. He looked like he was trying to figure out what had just happened before his gaze finally cleared. “That’s not- What I was-“ He paused for a moment, “Expecting...”

Rayla felt like her heart was in her throat, “You- You were saying all those nice things- So I thought-“ She couldn’t meet his eyes, she didn’t know what just happened and she highly doubted Callum could figure it out earlier. “Well- I mean- I wasn’t doing that so you would...”

Callum didn’t have to finish as it suddenly hit her what had happened.

Rayla has kissed him.

Her whole body stiffened as she tightened her fists turning away from Callum. “We will never speak of this!” She said, her face red with embarrassment. Callum looked away from Rayla, “Of course, of course.” He said quickly.

Rayla wasn’t convinced. She turned back to Callum and pointed her finger at him, “I mean never! If you tell anyone about this I will personally bind my myself to kill ya!” She said before walking past him, her angry expression turning embarrassed and regretful.

Callum smiled nervously as she walked away from him before sighing and smacking himself in the face with his palm and following after her.

Neither of them could stop thinking about what had happened though...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry not all the lines are completely accurate! I did my best off the top of my head!
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you’d like to see any other scenes rewritten in the future or any ideas of fanfic that you’d like to see!


End file.
